


Silence is Golden

by DustySoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson dares Hamilton to be silent for ten minutes.<br/>Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fill for http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/134616297828/moderncollege-au-truth-or-dare-and-hamilton-keeps
> 
> But... uh... well... I tried.

_"Hamilton,_ ” Jefferson says, “truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Be silent for ten minutes.”

Hamilton immediately goes to protest and then claps a hand over his mouth.

“You do realize that’s going to put a ten minute pause in our game right? He has to pick the next person.”

Jefferson shrugs, “He won’t last ten minutes.”

Laurens sighs, long suffering. Hamilton bites his cheek.

They sit in silence for another minute, the game brought to a grinding halt. Jefferson tries a couple times to get a rise out of Hamilton, who just repeatedly gives him the middle finger. So concise, for once in his life.

“Congrats on having literally, the most boring dare.” Mulligan grouses.

Hamilton kicks Lauren’s foot from across the circle.

“What?”

Hamilton raises his eyebrows, and stares, his head bowed.

“What?” He’s self conscious now. With hamilton’s kicking being the most anyone has moved in the last few minutes, and Lauren’s speaking being the most anyone as said, all the lazy eyes are on them. Of course, that Hamilton is currently under a dare doesn’t help.

Hamilton winks, then licks his lips lasciviously.

A blush creeps up Lauren’s neck and he looks away. So he misses the series of gestures that leads to Mulligan and Hamilton trading places in the circle. He does not, however, miss Hamilton placing his hand on Laurens’ upper thigh. He jumps, and lets out a startled squeak.

And now those beseeching eyes are staring into his and he can’t see properly the rest of the circle, watching them, watching him. And Hamilton takes his hand, and kisses the back of it so tenderly. And, well, it’s so easy to let his friend climb onto his lap and put his mouth to use.

Hamilton’s warm. It’s one of the first thing Laurens’ always notices about his presence. And he wonders if maybe his dear boy was not naturally fevered. _Hot blooded_ , as it were. The heat has him melting into the embrace. 

He tries to sit up better, pressing against the back of the sofa. To keep in contact with Hamilton he has to grab his arse and pull him closer. It takes a few bursts of movements to resettle.

“There’s no need for that.” Jefferson says, disgusted.

What might have sent Laurens reeling in shame now just has him laughing into Hamilton's mouth. Of course their repositioning had looked debauched despite it’s innocence. And humor allows the linger anxieties he carries along with his love Hamilton to fade. He takes a deep breath, chest suddenly unburdened.

And he initiates the next kiss. It’s considerably more impassioned than the last. He hauls Hamilton closer again, this time pulling him by the back of his knees, now bracketing Laurens’ hips. He rests one hand on Hamilton’s side. The other, were no one can see, lights on his dear boy’s inner thigh.

Hamilton takes a startled, indrawn breath.

He doesn’t dare act with more boldness, he knows what kind of rise he can get out of Hamilton by being so forward. He runs his hand from knee, up under the hem of Hamilton’s shirt, and right back down again. They kiss carelessly, really just breathing each other’s breath more than anything. Both are so hyper focused on the slow journey of that hand. He alternates the pressure, pressing, groping, and ghosting 

“Nine minutes have passed” Mulligan announces. He sounds bored, probably from watching something he can’t be apart of. Or possibly it’s just an affectation to irk Jefferson.

 _That sounds like a challenge._ Laurens thinks, because Hamilton is rubbing off on him. But it’s not a challenge he’s going to take, even while Hamilton nips at his lips and whines wantonly. He eases up his strokes, slower and lighter. And Hamilton makes up for it with the ferocity of his lips and tongue. Laurens soon needs both hands to balance his exuberant friend.

“Dare’s over.” Jefferson says. “It’s been ten minutes.”

Hamilton turns around, glancing at the phone timer flashing zeros being held out to him.He pulls Laurens in for one final, thorough kiss. It leaves Laurens a little dizzy.

When Hamilton finally clambers off him Laurens draws his knees to his chest, in a small attempt to keep some dignity. Hamilton, it seems, as no such shyness and does nothing to try to hide his predicament as he and Mulligan trade back their seats.

“Truth or dare, Burr?” He asks.

And Burr looks torn, for the first time that night. Perhaps he finally fears what dare Hamilton could come up with. Hamilton, the perfect picture of debauchery, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and lips reddened, gives Burr pause.

In the end though, he answers how he as always answered Hamilton, “Dare.”

Both the Dare’s Hamilton really want to make, “I dare you to tell me about your views on the Dream Act.” And “Next time I dare you to pick truth.” are against the rules. He bites his abused bottom lip while he thinks.

“Do what I just did with Laurens for ten minutes. Make out with him, like you mean it, while sitting on his lap.”

Burr stands and Laurens reluctantly lets his legs stretch back out.

“Count down starts when you’re kissing.” Hamilton says. He changes seats to capitalize on what had previously been a blind spot.

Burr straddles Lauren’s lap dispassionately and they enter a staring contest. It’s is Lauren’s who finally starts the timer, pressing forward, just barely, to graze their lips together. And even with no responce from Burr he doesn’t back down or pull away. Instead he holds himself still with their lips just barely brushing until Burr decides to do something about it.

That something is to place one hand on the side of Lauren’s face and the other onhis shoulder and lean, ever so slightly into it. And Laurens, god send that he is, keeps coaxing these small intimacies out of Burr. He parts his lips to pant against Burr’s lips, catching his breath. So it’s Burr who decides to add tongue, running his across Lauren’s bottom lip. 

Laurens stops gasping and welcomes the probe into his mouth. He sucks on it delicately, drawing a moan from Burr.

And, Hamilton can see, his friend’s hand starts that wandering which had so excited him mere minutes before. Laurens rests his hand on the inside of Burr’s lower thigh. He moves his thumb in small circles. Slowly, while Laurens encourages more heat and passion from Burr, he moves that hand up and up… When Laurens’ fingers slip under Burr’s shirt he shudders, and draws back minutely and Laurens stops. It is only once Burr presses in again, licking back into his partner’s mouth does Laurens’ hand move back down.

Burr twitches his hips forward and the shifting weight on his lap sends Laurens moaning into Burr’s mouth. He kisses more insistently, trying to hid the sound. Once Burr is still Laurens pulls back and whispers something into his ear.

Burr recaptures his mouth and begins to move his hips more deliberately.

 “Five more minutes.” Mulligan says.

Hamilton throws a glance to Jefferson, who stares at the display. The expression on his face is a weird mix between bafflement and disgust. It’s a good look on him.

It isn’t long, with Burr pressing his body down on Laurens’ and pressing his tongue into Laurens' mouth, until Laurens is bucking his hips up. The erratic motion threatens to dislodge Burr, who grabs the back of the sofa to stabilize himself. It also gives him better leverage to ground down. 

Laurens’ head is thrown back to accommodate this new angle. He breaks the kiss to moan, grabbing Burr by the hips. Burr slows, allowing Lauren’s to regain some composure.

“One minute left.”

The announcement causes Burr to redouble his efforts. Laurens buries his face in Burr’s shoulder to muffle his cries.

“Alright, that’s it, times up.” Jefferson snaps.

Burr clambers off Laurens who falls back, boneless, onto the sofa. Hamilton quickly takes his spot. He kisses Lauren’s forehead and ruffles his sweat damp hair.

“We’re playing a game.” Jefferson reminds him, scowling.

Hamilton, for perhaps the first time in his life, considers quitting a game of truth or dare. Even the possibility of getting Burr to divulge some of his political opinions isn’t enough to settle it for Hamilton. Speaking of… He sends a meaningful look to Burr, makes sure he’s watching, before claiming Laurens’ mouth with his own.

Jefferson clears his throat.

“I think we quite.” Hamilton says, helping Laurens to his feet.

They stumble outside. Laurens sits on the porch steps.

“I swear to god, Hamilton, if you don’t-”

Hamilton shuts him up with a kiss, going to work on Lauren’s buckle. “How do you want it?” 

Laurens just groans.

“Burr’s probably going to follow us out here.”

“Why?”

“I may have invited him.”

“ _How?_ ”

“My dear Laurens,” Hamilton says, kissing him soundly and getting a hand around Laurens' cock, “Surely I’ve proven I can make my meaning clear without words.”

His laugh turns to a groan as Hamilton strokes him.

He leans back on his elbows, and, indeed, hears foot steps growing closer.He’s waiting for the door to open, to hear that ever calm, self assured voice.

Hamilton takes him into his mouth.

“ _Jesus_.” He swears, falling back against the porch. He balls his hands into fists to avoid pulling on his dear boy’s hair.

Hamilton settles further down, spreads Laurens’ legs father apart, and bobs.

He can’t focus, can’t listen for those foot steps, as the pleasure builds. 

It _thrills_ him. He would have expected to feel afraid or vulnerable knowing someone could walk in on them at any minute, knowing that someone had been _invited_ to walk in on this. But with the way Burr had just been kissing him, grinding against him…

He shivers as Hamilton sucks hard on the head of his cock.

What would he say when he walked out that door? What would he think to see them like this? What did he think before? When Hamilton had settled himself in his lap, and then when Hamilton invited, no, _dared_ , Burr to do the same.

And _oh_ -

“I’m going to-” He cries.

Hamilton hums, circle’s his hand around one of Lauren’s fists, and swallows.

All Laurens can do is gasp for breath. Hamilton tucks him back into his pants and comes to lie next to him.

“And you?” Laurens asks, suddenly over come with exhaustion. Guilt quickly follows, knowing he’ll be unable to reciprocate.

But Hamilton holds up a hand, then makes a show of licking the come off it.

Laurens can’t help but snort.

“What did you say to Burr, by the way?”

“What?”

“When you whispered in his ear, before he started giving you the lap dance.”

“Oh, I told him uh… before, when you settled on my lap, you hadn’t been grinding on me. I didn’t want him to… feel pressured to do that to if he just assumed it was part of the dare.”

Hamilton grins. "So he tired to one up me."

"... Yeah, he did, didn't he?"

And there are those footsteps, fading away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome!  
> Also feel free to message or follow me at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
